Clark & Diana: Ever After
by Whisperingwater
Summary: When they step away from being Superman and Wonder Woman, how normal are their lives? [Collection of SMWW one-shots]
1. The Reporter and the Princess

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Fair warning, this chapter has a few scenes of the adult nature. =] Read only if you want to and if you are old enough!**

According to the timeline I'm writing this, this takes place after Chapter 12 of **Turning Back Time** and before the Epilogue. I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

 **The Reporter and the Princess**

 **Themysciran Embassy, New York**

Clark Kent fidgeted on the couch in the Themysciran Embassy. He had been waiting for the past twenty minutes for a meeting with the Princess, an interview that she had finally agreed to give him. Twenty minutes – he could have flown across the world in just twenty minutes; got himself a bowl of Ramen from Tokyo or worked out with the stimulation program he had at the Fortress or even taken a nap. His wife had kept him awake all night. She was hormonal, craving odd things, and making love to him was the first thing on her mind. She was wild, full of passion and love, something he just couldn't resist. Clark sighed as he looked around. _Why was this place so boring?_ He kept asking himself that. When he saw the Princess's PA walking towards him, he stood up.

"Mr. Kent, the Princess can see you now. If you'll follow me," she said, leading him towards her office. "Please go in, you don't have to knock. The Princess is expecting you."

"Thank you," Clark said politely and walked in to see Diana seated behind the desk, working on her laptop. When she heard the door open, she looked at him with a wicked smile.

"Mr. Kent, so nice to see you again," she greeted, getting up.

Clark's jaw dropped when he saw her wearing a short black skirt and a figure-hugging red blouse. Clark wondered why she looked different today; she would normally wear dresses and business suits. Quietly, he made his way towards her desk to shake hands with her.

"Princess, always a pleasure." He smiled, hiding his surprise as she gestured him to take a seat.

Diana went to lean on her desk. She slowly undid the top two buttons of her shirt. Teasing him with a charming, seductive smile, she said, "It's getting hot in here. Don't you think so, Mr. Kent?"

Clark gulped and said, "Well, yes—are you ready for the interview, Your Highness?"

Diana nodded. "I've always been ready for anything you were willing to offer, Mr. Kent."

Clark couldn't help but notice how seductive she looked. What was she playing at? He glanced down at his wedding band and tried to calm himself. No, he couldn't do this. He had to resist this feeling.

"Maybe we can resume the interview after we deal with something first," the Princess said, pointing towards his crotch. Clark's eyes widened, he grabbed his laptop bag and placed it over his lap. "So, as I was saying—" he started but quickly stopped when she walked towards him and took the bag away.

"Don't be ashamed to show what you're feeling, Clark Kent." With that Diana slowly lowered herself on his lap, her chest pressing against his. Her lips hovered over his, teasing him as she touched them with her own, but not really kissing him.

"Princess, I apologize if my . . . arousal . . . gave you the wrong idea. You're an attractive woman, wearing fewer, sexy clothes. But I'm a married man, happily at that. I love my wife way too much to do this to her."

Diana smiled sweetly as she placed her finger over his lips, shushing him. "Your wife is a very lucky woman, Mr. Kent. But it's not wrong to indulge in some pleasure. Have you forgotten our first kiss? Remember I pushed you against that wall?" She asked, pointing towards a wall. Clark remembered all too well. He gulped and sat back. "Or that desk where you had me not once but twice?"

"Your Highness, that was before I got married."

"Come now, Mr. Kent, it's not like your wife will ever find out."

Clark sighed. "Well, it looks like my wife _knows_ what I'm doing."

Diana smirked. She stood up and started removing her blouse slowly. Clark's eyes widened at the sight of the red, lacy bra underneath it. Smirking, she pulled her skirt down. Now standing only in sexy, lacy lingerie, she noticed Clark looking away, thinking of his _wife_ instead. She wasn't supposed to strain herself. Thrice last night and this morning didn't count? He wondered if he could talk some sense into her. Diana moved towards him, tugging on his tie as she pulled him towards her, lips crashing over his in a slow, fiery kiss. He moaned just as she pulled away. Quickly undoing his shirt, she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his neck, biting it lightly. She kept the pressure there for a while before moving away with a smile. Biting her lower lip, she saw the love bite she had given him.

"I hope your wife doesn't notice that," she said with a smirk.

Clark reddened as he placed his hand over the hickey. "Diana, we shouldn't be doing this!" He was trying to take control of this situation. How did he end up here, half naked on the couch at the embassy?

"Shh! Play along," Diana muttered as her lips crashed over his once again. She took her time kissing him leisurely, making it worth his while. When she pulled away, she stood up again and was about to unhook her bra when Clark stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked in confusion.

He held up a finger asking for a minute. He quickly looked at her stomach with his x-ray vision and sighed in relief. The second heartbeat he heard around her made him sit back and enjoy the show. He couldn't escape this enchantress now. _Maybe having some fun wouldn't be that bad_ , he thought.

Diana grinned as she undressed and walked back to him, this time helping him with his belt and pants.

Clark slowly placed his hands on her hips, lifting her, positioning her on his lap. Cupping her face, he kissed her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned as his lips touched her neck. He slowly sucked it before moving down towards her delectable breasts.

Just as he placed his lips over her left breast, Diana spoke, "Tell me, Mr. Kent, what kind of person is your wife?"

Clark started kissing the curve of her breast before saying, "She's an angel, my Diana is."

"Her name is Diana as well?"

Clark didn't respond, he kissed her nipple and gently took it in his mouth; he bit on it lightly before sucking it and rolled his tongue over it. Her nipples were so sensitive that she moaned loudly, tugging his hair. Clark looked up to see her eyes shut as she held on to him tightly. Tugging the rose bud with his teeth, he felt a tug at his hair; he bit a bit harder in retaliation. Diana moaned even louder.

"Shh! Princess, you need to control yourself or else the staff will hear you," Clark said, his eyes meeting hers as he kissed her lips again passionately. Diana deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Her hands ran over his chest before she pulled away and said, "Do you know Superman? I'm with him."

"Oh, the Man of Steel. Is he really that strong, I heard he could take a bullet, stop trains and fly to outer space?" Clark asked, as his lips found her neck again.

Diana blushed. She bit her lower lip again before saying, "He's strong. And he's a caring and gentle lover. Always puts me first, always cares for me. He even built a Jacuzzi for me at his Fortress, which is in the Arctic, by the way."

"Ah! Of course, he has a Fortress," Clark said, rolling his eyes. "I must disappoint you, I'm just a farm boy from Kansas."

"Does it matter? You are one passionate lover."

Clark eyes caught the twinkle in her eyes. His eyes fell over her stomach again before he grabbed her hips and positioned himself under her. His fingers found her wet core; he ran a finger over it and smiled. She was ready for him; with a swift motion, he slid inside her. Diana gasped as she threw her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life.

"Kal!" She moaned, as he started to move.

"No, Princess. The name's Clark," Clark teased her. She looked at him and frowned. She was supposed to be playing the game, not him. Clark lowered his mouth over her right breast and gave it the same attention he gave its counterpart, he was sucking gently when Diana ran her fingers through his hair.

He was moving so fast that she was almost going to scream. Clark placed his hand over her mouth and said, "No. No. Don't scream. They'll figure out what's going on."

Diana pushed his hand away and crashed her lips over his again. She kissed him furiously, taking it all out on him. _He could take it, he was strong enough._ When she finally found her release, she laid her head on his shoulder as he followed her a few minutes later. Diana nuzzled his neck as he threw his arms around her, pulling her closer. Clark pressed a kiss to her head and patted it slowly.

Diana finally pulled away; she slowly stood up and winced a little. Clark jumped, his hands wrapped around her waist, his eyes fell on her face looking for any signs of distress – there were none. She smiled a shy smile and said, "I'm okay."

He moved away and began to pull on his clothes. Putting his coat on, he shoved his tie in the bag. When he turned around, he saw Diana in a dark blue summer dress. She folded her blouse and skirt and put it away.

"I . . . I still need that interview," Clark said, hesitating slightly.

"This evening. I promise, I'll give you all the answers you need for the interview."

Clark ran his hand through his hair; his eyes quickly fell on her tummy. He had to use his x-ray vision again to know everything was okay, smiling lightly, he said, "I can email you the questions, if you can reply back before five, then I'll be able to put it all together before heading home."

"Well, I can do that." Diana nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Kent."

"No, thank _you_ , Princess." Clark smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **The Daily Planet, Metropolis**

Clark hurried back to the Daily Planet. Once he got there, he wrote down all the questions he had been meaning to ask in an email before the Princess had pleasantly sidetracked him. He had to wait for only thirty minutes to see a reply from her. Clark finished putting it all together – the perfect interview; he proofread it once, printed it and took it to Perry's office. His boss was happy with what he had done.

Clark was able to get off work early. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Twenty minutes later, when he walked in, he saw Diana standing in the kitchen, looking at something keenly.

"Di, what's going on?" Clark panicked when he smelt something burn. He rushed to see something burning on the frying pan; switching off the stove, he took the dish and dumped it in the trash.

"What was that?" He asked, turning towards his wife.

"Err . . . it was supposed to be fried fish."

"Well, it was burnt beyond recognition, poor fish." Clark smiled brightly, pecking her lips quickly. He turned around and headed to the bedroom. When he removed his jacket and shirt, he felt Diana's eyes on him. She was looking at the hickey on his neck.

"Had a great time at the embassy, did you?" She asked, her back against the wall.

Clark sighed. "I should ask _you_ that. What were you thinking, Di?"

"What? No one heard us! I gave them all a break when I knew you had arrived."

"It was still risky." Clark shook his head. It was partially his fault, too; he should have resisted her temptations. "It's not just about people hearing us having sex at the embassy. What about the little one? Thrice last night, twice today!"

"You're keeping count?" Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we have made love at least fifty-seven times this month and there's still a whole week left!"

"Okay, that's less even for us."

Clark looked at her in shock. "Who are you and what have you done to my wife?"

"Kal, you don't understand. I'm feeling so . . . I don't know I just want to be with you. I feel like a sex-crazed woman right now. Every time I see you, I'm mentally undressing you, and you can't blame me for that. You _are_ irresistible."

"Diana, you're carrying a child, _my child_. You cannot overwork your body. With yours and my genes combined, that is one strong baby. We don't even know how it's going to affect you."

"I'm absolutely alright, Kal. Don't forget that I'm an Amazon. And the baby is being an angel, I barely feel any difference."

Clark raised his eyebrow. Diana sighed loudly before saying, "Alright, alright, other than the cravings, the sleepless nights and me being a sex monster, I'm perfectly fine."

This brought a smile on Clark's lips. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Princess, you are one wildcat! What were you thinking seducing me at the embassy?"

"You played along well, Mr. Kent." Diana grinned, going into her Princess mode.

"So you're with Superman, huh?"

"Yes. And I love him and our baby very much."

"Our baby," Clark said carefully as if testing the words, he ran his hand over her tummy, caressing his baby from outside. He bent down, lifted the t-shirt and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "Who knew it was possible?"

"Why wouldn't it be? The amount of times we've made love, it was really hard not to expect this." Diana winked at him; pulling her t-shirt over her head, she walked towards the bathroom. "So, Mr. Kent, I haven't had that shower yet, the one you wanted earlier, how about you join me?"

"It would be my honor, Princess." Clark grinned following her, letting her undress him quickly as she pulled him into the bathroom, under the warm water cascading smoothly over her skin, later his. He pulled her closer as his mouth hovered over hers. "You are such an enchantress, Princess."

"I'm sure Superman can handle me!" Diana winked at him before pulling his head down for a fervent kiss. Clark smiled against her lips; he was beginning to love this side of Diana. He wished she wouldn't change for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this! Would you like to read more Diana x Clark oneshots like this?**


	2. Diana's Cravings, Clark's Coddling

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Fair warning, this chapter has a few scenes of the adult nature. =] Read only if you want to and if you are old enough!**

This takes place after 'Turning Back Time' and 'The Reporter and the Princess'.

A one-shot focusing on a very pregnant Diana whose cravings lead her and Clark on a playful and passionate journey.

* * *

 **Diana's Cravings, Clark's Coddling**

It was yet another long day at work when Clark finally managed to finish the article on the latest scoop he had got from Gotham. He quickly packed his stuff and was about to leave when he heard Lois call him.

"Hey, Smallville!"

"What's up, Lois?"

"We're going out for some drinks. Lighten up for once and join us," she said, smiling.

Clark shook his head quickly. "No can do. I'm going back home to my wife, and I'll cook her a nice meal. Maybe watch a movie later."

"You know…" Lois started, "since _she_ came into your life, you've become so boring!"

"Well, forgive me for having a life, Lois. And on the contrary, I have no clue what you are talking about, she hasn't made me boring, she's done _wonders_ , and to an extent you'll never know." Grinning, Clark picked up his laptop bag and walked away without so much as saying goodbye.

Lois scowled and turned away. Once again Clark had said no to her because of Diana.

Clark wasn't a mind reader, but he could easily read her facial expression. However he had his priorities right; it wasn't like he didn't hang out with friends, just last week, he had drinks with Barry, Hal, Cisco and J'onn. If Lois thought he was saying no because of Diana, she was so terribly wrong, but he didn't really have the patience to explain it to her, he would rather spend those few extra minutes getting home faster.

* * *

Clark flew home and landed on the balcony. He saw the TV running and Diana seated on the couch wearing one of his t-shirts. She had her hair tied in a messy ponytail and sat eating her favorite strawberry ice cream using her protruding tummy like a makeshift table for the ice cream tub.

"Hey, baby," he called, a bright smile on his face.

Diana's eyes lit up when she saw him make his way towards her. She placed the ice cream next to her and opened her arms wide for him.

"Welcome home, Kal!"

Clark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Sitting down next to her, he caressed her tummy and kissed it lightly. When he looked up again, Diana smiled and said, "He kicked."

Grinning, Clark placed his hand over the spot where the baby had last kicked. When the little one kicked again, a bit too roughly, Diana winced in pain. Clark threw his arm around her shoulder and kept caressing her tummy, gently asking the baby to calm down.

"Don't hurt you mother, baby Kent. A gentle tap would do, kiddo."

A light kick was his answer. This made Clark chuckle, turn towards his wife and give her a deep, chaste kiss. She tasted like strawberries and… pickles?

Diana broke the kiss, took the tub of ice cream again and began eating. Clark hadn't noticed the small jar of pickles nearby. His eyes widened when he saw her take a bite of pickle and immediately scoop some ice cream with the spoon and eat it with the pickle.

Clark staring at her made Diana look at him. "Whash ish it?" she asked through a mouthful of pickles and ice cream.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Clark smiled and pecked her lips before getting up. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Diana just nodded, her eyes fixed on the TV again. She was watching Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Clark smiled and shook his head. She had taken a liking towards adventurous movies lately.

* * *

Removing his clothes, he dumped them in the hamper, grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower; when the warm water hit his chest, Clark sighed in content and was about to grab the shower gel when he felt two hands trail over his wet back and move towards his chest from behind. Clark smiled when he felt her rest her head against his back, but she couldn't hug him properly as her bump got in the middle. Clark turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down and captured her lips with his own and felt her touch his arms, and her hands slowly moved towards his neck. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

Clark ran his hands over her wet skin, making her moan into his mouth as his tongue slid in, massaging hers. Diana grabbed a fistful of hair making Clark groan loudly. He cupped her breasts and finally broke the kiss. Pulling away, he ran his hands over her breasts and bent down to capture a nipple in between his teeth. Clark tugged on it, making Diana moan loudly. Kissing the curve of her breast, he kissed her nipple before sucking on it lightly. Her nipples were so sensitive that Diana let out a cry. Clark grinned; she had become very sensitive due to her pregnancy. Running a hand down her thigh, he felt her core already soaked, pulsing in need. He slid in a finger and was rewarded with a loud moan and a garble of what sounded like Greek.

Pulling away, Clark stood up straight and kissed her once again. He slowly lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. She tangled her fingers in his soft locks and gently tugged making him groan. He bit her neck and sucked on it. Clark's mouth found her nipples again, he started kissing and sucking them, giving both equal attention, and Diana arched her back, gasping in pleasure.

"Kal… take me now!"

"Yes!" He moaned as he pinned her against the wall, careful of the bump and eased into her, making her moan even louder. He trailed kisses over her cheek, her neck and the valley of her breasts.

Diana wanted to hug him so bad, but the bump being in the middle wouldn't let her do so. Clark started thrusting, increasing the pace with each stroke. She cupped his face and kissed him with passion. Diana pulled back and rested her head against his shoulder and bit on his neck as she climaxed. Clark didn't slow his pace. With each thrust, he made her moan even louder and finally he let go, capturing his lips with hers, pouring his whole soul into that one kiss.

* * *

Three hours later, they were in bed; Clark's long limbs wrapped around her, his face buried against her neck. Diana had her arms around his shoulder; gently caressing his hair, she placed a kiss on his head.

When Diana felt a kick, she tried to move but Clark's arms were wrapped around her like vines. She touched the spot where the baby had kicked her, he was a strong kid, and he could hurt with a little force.

Diana wondered what their baby would look like. She wondered if he would be good at everything like her Kal was. Her mind trailed to Clark's cooking and suddenly she was very hungry. Diana checked the time to see it was 11:56 PM. She wondered if it would be okay to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful. The poor boy was drained.

Gently moving his arms away, she slid out of the bed and made her way towards the kitchen. At times like these, Diana regretted not knowing how to cook. She felt the baby move inside her. Caressing her tummy, she spoke softly, "Settle down in there, baby. I know you're getting bigger and the little home Mama made for you isn't big enough, but you'll be here in a month."

A small kick made her gasp. Her baby was responding to her. Smiling, she looked down at her tummy and spoke, "Alright, young man. I know you're hungry, but you need to let me find some food first."

"Di?" came a voice from the living room. Clark rubbed his eyes and made his way towards her. He hadn't bothered wearing a t-shirt and walked towards her only in shorts.

"Hi, handsome," she said with a big smile. "Make us something to eat, please?"

"Us? I'm not hungry." Clark placed a kiss on her brow and moved past her into the kitchen.

"I know, but the baby is."

"Really now? Did he tell you that?" Clark asked in mock-surprised.

Diana took his hand and placed it over her tummy and then she asked softly, "Are you hungry, baby?"

When nothing happened, Clark chuckled. Suddenly a small kick was felt right where his hand was placed. He bent down and lifted her shirt up. Placing a soft kiss over her tummy, he said, "I'm gonna make my baby and my baby momma a nice omelette. One cheese omelette coming right up, Princess."

Diana sat down on the chair nearby and watched her husband quickly made her an omelette with three eggs.

"You know, when I woke up and you weren't there, for a minute I thought you were having the baby. Then I realized it's just the eighth month."

"I might have to go to Themyscira when the time comes," she muttered.

Clark turned to look at her as he grated the cheese. He remained quiet, this was something he didn't want to talk about now, and Diana could see it in his eyes.

"I can't have the baby here, Kal. And it would be just for a week. As soon as I have the baby, we can come back home."

"Di, not all the Amazons like me, or even trust me enough to let me be there for a whole week. I want to be with you, when you have the baby. I want to see my son being born!"

Dian stood up and touched his arm. "And you will be there. No one will ever stop you from seeing your son, Kal. And no one will bring you any harm. You have my word. You are my life, Kal-El, Clark, I will never let any harm come to you or our son."

Clark nodded and placed his forehead against hers. "I trust you."

"Thank you, my love."

"And your omelette is ready, Your Highness. Does the baby want anything over it?" he asked, quickly lighting up the mood.

Grinning, she nodded. "Yes, could you please put some sour cream over it and some ketchup. Where are the chips? Crush them over the omelette. And now, where's the jam?"

Clark's eyes widened at her choice of toppings.

"Oh, pickles!" she called, grabbing the jar from the counter and walking away to the table. Clark set her plate down and saw her smile widely. He poured himself a glass of milk and poured her some orange juice. He sat down and watched her eat, letting out small moans as she enjoyed her omelette.

"Does the baby like the omelette?" he asked before drinking the milk.

Diana nodded. "He loves it. He wants ice cream, too!"

"Looks like baby should go to bed. He can't eat ice cream whenever he wants!"

"But…" Diana gave him a sad puppy dog look; she pouted and sat back. "I love ice cream."

"And I love you, so come on, back to bed, Princess," he said, clearing her plate once she was done.

She stood up and eyed the fridge, but he bent down and lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed causing her to grin at him. Laying her on her side, he blurred out of the room.

Diana sat up and watched him appear again in confusion. He had the ice cream tub in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Looks like we all love some ice cream," he said, making his way towards her. "So why not we have some fun with it?"

"Fun?" Diana's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. Smirking, he ate a spoonful of her favorite strawberry ice cream and kissed her, letting her taste it as well.

"I've something in mind, are you up for it?"

Diana gave him a seductive smile. "I'm no mind reader, Mr. Kent. You'll have to show me what you have in mind."

"With pleasure, Princess!" He winked at her before gently pushing her back on the bed and grabbed the ice cream again. Diana smiled as he brought a spoonful to her mouth, but just as she was about to eat it, he pulled it away and ate it.

Groaning, she charged at him, pushing him back. She grabbed the tub from his hands and flew away to the kitchen, eating it as she got there. Clark ran after her and grinned when he saw her sitting on the table, gesturing him to come join her.

"Now, show me what you have in mind."

"You're such a tease, Princess!" He charged at her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

Happily tucked in his mommy's womb, the baby gave them one last kick before going to sleep. Clark used his x-ray vision to see the little guy yawning. He smiled and looked up at Diana, who was waiting for him to say something. "Thank you, for everything, Di. Especially for this little miracle." Clark touched her tummy, caressing it lightly.

Diana smiled and pulled him closer, quickly lifting her t-shirt over her head. "You know you can show your gratitude in other ways that I would appreciate more?"

"Hmm… really? Does that involve ice cream?" he asked, raising his brow, intrigued.

"Oh, yes… Lots and lots of ice cream!"

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this! Would you like to read more Diana x Clark oneshots like this?**


End file.
